finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XI: Seekers of Adoulin
Final Fantasy XI: Seekers of Adoulin is the fifth full expansion pack for Final Fantasy XI, and the first full expansion for Final Fantasy XI in over 5 years after Wings of the Goddess. Seekers of Adoulin is set in the western continent of Ulbuka and features new jobs, story, areas, quests and gameplay systems. PlayStation 2 support for Seekers of Adoulin is only available in Japan. Although Square Enix is not dropping PlayStation 2 support for Final Fantasy XI as a whole, Seekers of Adoulin content will not be accessible on Final Fantasy XI for PlayStation 2 outside of Japan. Service for Seekers of Adoulin started on March 28, 2013 (JST). New Additions Jobs * Geomancer: Harnessing the elemental energies that course through Vana'diel's veins in ways that no sorcerer can, geomancers both aid their comrades-in-arms and teach their foes how deadly the forces of nature can be. * Rune Fencer: Quick with a blade as well as an incantation, these versatile duelists employ the power of arcane runes to sway the tide of battle both offensively and defensively. Missions & Quests New missions and quests will be available for players to undertake. Enemies This list does not include reskinned enemies of the same genus or unique bosses. Areas Seekers of Adoulin explores the Primordial Continent of Ulbuka. The Sacred City of Adoulin serves as the hub in this region. New Regions Other Areas * Cirdas Caverns U * Kamihr Piedmont * Yorcia Weald U Gameplay Systems * Colonization * Coalition Assignments * Reives * Skirmish * Delve Characters Apart from each player's own character, who drives the storyline forward, there are a number of other non-playable characters that take on significant roles in the Seekers of Adoulin storyline. * Arciela is the story heroine in Seekers of Adoulin. A member of the former royal family, she is the sister of Ygnas and a descendant of King Adras. Story The Sacred City of Adoulin The nation of Adoulin in the far West opens it doors to adventurers to take part in the effort to pioneer the Ulbukan hinterland. As one such adventurer, the player heads to the Jeuno Chamber of Commerce and Industry to seek safe passage to Adoulin by waypoint. As the warping technology is incomplete, the player ends up being stranded in the Ceizak Battlegrounds, where he meets a young woman named Arciela. She points the player in the direction of Adoulin, and he subsequently registers as an official pioneer with the eponymous Pioneers’ Coalition. The player's exploits in the wilderness catches the eye of Adoulin’s ruling class, and he is invited to a grand feast which is held after an important assembly discussing the future of the city. At the feast, he meets again with Arciela, who is revealed to be the sister of the Grand Chancellor of Adoulin and a descendant of the former royal line. Music Seekers of Adoulin introduces new music for battles and areas in the new expansion. All new tracks are composed and arranged by Naoshi Mizuta. Following in the tradition set by Chains of Promathia, a new track, "A New Direction", replaces "Vana'diel March" in the title screen. It reverts to the original title screen music after it fully plays once. Unlike with previous expansions, Seekers of Adoulin utilizes only 1 new track for open world battles in the new areas. This track is used for solo and party battles, in both outdoor and dungeon areas. The Original Soundtrack for Seekers of Adoulin was released on the same day as the expansion itself and contains only 9 tracks from the expansion itself, which is the fewest number of new tracks from an expansion thus far. Gallery External Links * [http://www.playonline.com/ff11/adoulin/ Official Japanese site] * [http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/adoulin/ Official North American site] * [http://www.playonline.com/ff11eu/adoulin/ Official European site] Category:Final Fantasy XI Category:Games de:Final Fantasy XI: Im Banne Adoulins